The present invention relates to a vehicle door handle apparatus.
A publicly-know conventional vehicle door handle apparatus includes those having a link which is rotatably supported on a frame and which is rotated by operation of a handle grip (see, e.g., JP 2001-323689 A).
However, the conventional vehicle door handle apparatus is structured so that a width across flat section formed in a shaft section of the link is inserted in a narrow slot formed in the frame and that the shaft section is rotatably supported by a bearing hole. This facilitates mounting work, but at the same time, as the link rotates and a part of the width across flat section is thereby located in the slot, this part may lose support and eccentric force may act on the shaft section, resulting in dropout of the shaft section from the bearing hole.